


Submission

by Inkblot_Maximus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Maximus/pseuds/Inkblot_Maximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 2 Chapter story.</p>
<p>1st Chapter is During the Phase Six Project, and features Megatron and Overlord, just after Overlord got his upgrade.</p>
<p>2nd Chapter is on Garrus 9, features Overlord and Fortress Maximus, and takes place before Overlord shows up with and throws Fort Max to the inmates.</p>
<p>NSFW. Read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

Phase Six Lab, shortly after Overlord exits his chamber, killing Rossum in the process, Megatron hears a ruckus and enters the facility.

Clearly irritated, Megatron sees Overlord’s handywork and shouts “OVERLORD! HOW DARE YOU KILL ONE OF MY SCIENTISTS? Have you not learned your place yet? Must you constantly be reminded of who’s the superior warrior?”.  
An apparently amused Overlord shrugs, answering “Dear Megatron, as you’re aware, i’ve just been through your Phase Six upgrade process, if before we were nearly equals, i assure you that currently i’m more than your match. COME THEN “LORD MEGATRON”, LET US SEE WHO’S “OUT OF PLACE”!! Megatron, in turn, lets out a deep sigh, and with a smirk, says “Peace through Tyranny!” his own personal motto, and Overlord’s killswitch trigger. Upon hearing this, Overlord freezes up, paralyzed with fear (and more than a few electronic devices, put inside his endoskeleton to prevent him from turning on Megatron). 

Now reduced to barely mumbling, Overlord is shaking, trying to control his fear and getting loose of his paralysis. Megatron slowly walks up to him, clearly unconcerned with the now unimposing warrior, putting a hand on his shoulder, and slowly sliding it to his face “now now dear Overlord, where did all that bravado go?” giving him a humiliating slap, he then walks behind him, grabbing him and tossing him against a recovery slab. Quickly stepping up behind him once more, Megatron is now forcing Overlord’s face against the cold slab, whispering in his ear “who’s out of place indeed Overlord…let’s find out who’s on top shall we?” wrenching his rear end plate off, Megatron’s grin widens, a grin of pure wretchedness, and Overlord knows he’s not reasserting dominance anytime soon, still completely dominated by his fear and measures activated by the Killswitch. Megatron is now slowly removing his crotch plate, revealing an erect ramrod, ready to plough through Overlord’s back end. Feeling the tip of it against his exhaust’s entrance, Overlord shudders and let’s out an almost inaudible whimper “nnnn…”, and that’s enough of a sign for Megatron, who slams his rod into Overlord, still pushing his face against the slab. The dominant ‘bot is now laughing, shouting “who’s on top Overlord? WHO.IS.YOUR.MASTER?” every now and then. Overlord is now trying to reach behind him, trying desperately to stop this humiliation, Megatron simply grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, in an elbow lock perfected during his Gladiatorial days, in the rare times he felt like showing mercy to his opponents. Still ramming his as hard as he can, it would be clear to any who’d dare to watch that Megatron is taking more pleasure in humiliating Overlord than on the act itself, he continues shouting at Overlord, “you’re slag Overlord”, “useless”, “piece of scrap”, while pounding away mercilessly at his exhaust. Finally about to finish, Megatron pulls out, and quickly snaps Overlord to his knees, who is now facing Megatron’s throbbing rod, which explodes all over Overlord’s face. Kicking overlord on his chest, thus making his fall flat on his back, Megatron throws a dirty piece of rag at him, simply saying in a disgusted tone “wipe yourself clean you piece of scrap!” and walking away. Overlord, still struggling to move simply manages a faint whisper “i’ll get you back for this Megatron…” before fading away into unconsciousness.

-end Chapter 1


End file.
